He's a Natural
by HuntressofDarkness91
Summary: Dean's stuck in a poker game and losing badly when an almost forgottn memory comes back to him. Wee!Chester Fluff! Oneshot.


**Title: He's a Natural**

**Notes: Hey guys! Anyone wondering why I didn't post on Love Bites, it was because I was working on this…and before you come at me screaming that I don't have my priorities straight, don't worry, I updated that too.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything. If I did, why would I be writing fan fiction about it? **

SNSNSN

"I fold." Dean Winchester sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that night.

He'd had a tough day. The poltergeist he and Sam were hunting for the past week had gotten away… again, and they were running low on cash so he had decided to go to the local bar while Sam was doing his super geek boy thing. No one was at the pool tables so Dean decided to have just a regular night of fun, relaxing, easy, poker. Too bad he was almost down to betting his clothes.

"Alright men, who'll match?" One of the players called, easily placing a ten dollar bill on the table that made it clear he had been doing better than Dean. The rest of the players did the same.

Dean reached into his wallet to see what was left…_hmmmm now would be a good time to start winning, _he thought to himself and luckily came up with the money to match.

A few of the other players laughed, "Runnin' a little low on cash eh boy?" one of them asked mockingly.

"Yeah, you watch as I woop your ass in this round" Dean replied smartly, taking up the cards he was dealt. He frowned as he looked at the hand…_damn, skunked again._

Dean half slammed his cards down on the table, which brought on another bout of laughter from the players, "Ah laddie, clearly the luck isn't with you tonight" one of them sighed with a heavy Scottish accent, "Why doncha go run back home to yer papa."

He looked at the man; he should probably be ready to tear the guy's throat out for a comment like that, but it was something he said, Dean didn't quite know why, that triggered what he thought was a long lost memory…

SNSNSN

"Dad?" A ten-year-old Dean Winchester asked his father, sleepily.

John had invited a few friends over that night to play some poker (Dean noticed Bobby was present) and though he kept a straight face, he was losing much more money than he planned.

"Dean?" John asked putting his cards down and turning to his son "Is everything alright? Where's Sam?"

"It's ok, dad, he's asleep in his bed… but I had a scary dream, and I can't get back to sleep." Dean replied with a sniff.

John sighed, "I'm a little busy, son, but you can go watch some TV if you want."

"Can I play go-fish with you?" Dean asked, looking at the cards and thinking his father was playing the popular child's game.

John broke out in a smile, "Dean, this game isn't go-fish. It's called poker, but it's a grow-up game and—"

"Aw, John, come on," Bobby cut in with a laugh, also putting his cards down, "let the boy play. Heh, who knows, he might do better than you."

This brought a laugh from the other players including John who then pulled up a chair for his son to sit in.

Once everyone was settled again, John placed a few dollars in front of Dean and explained what they were for, "Dean, this is your betting money, at the start of each round, everybody puts the same amount in the middle and whoever wins the round, wins the money, understand?"

Dean nodded, "Then do I get to keep the money?" he asked.

John smiled, "You can, but then you usually bet more to get more money." He thought about what Mary would have said if she could see this— _honestly, John, teaching a ten-year-old boy how to gamble and play poker…_ then explained the rest of the rules (card hands, how to win and such) to his son without a second thought.

"Alright, now we'll start with a practice game, to let you get the hang of it." John said, placing a dollar in the middle for his bet; Dean did the same, along with the other players at the table. Then Bobby, who was the dealer, shuffled and dealt the cards to everyone.

Dean stared as his cards, a perplexed look coming to his face.

"Look's like you need to work on your poker face, boy." Someone Dean didn't know called from across the table.

John looked at his son's worried face, "Dean, what's the matter?" he asked, once again putting down his cards.

Dean looked up at his father, his small eyebrows knitted together in confusion, "Dad, what does the funny guy on the bike mean?"

John turned his son's cards to face him and smiled, Dean had a Joker; one of the wild cards, but it was not that one card that made him grin, it was the rest of Dean's hand, it contained all four Aces. Five of a Kind. "Son, that's the best hand you can have." He managed to say before he burst out laughing and the other players leaned in closer to see the cause commotion.

Dean's eyes lit up at his father's compliment and showed the rest of the table his hand. Through all the congratulations and other compliments, Bobby clapped a hand on his back and looking at his father stated, "John…he's a natural."

SNSNSN

Twenty- seven-year-old Dean sighed at the memory, wishing his father was still around to explain things to him, and maybe for a little luck with the cards.

Another heavy breath escaped him as he placed the last of his money in the middle as his bet.

The cards were dealt.

He picked up his hand to see which possible way he had lost this time. The cards read: Ace, Ace, Ace, Ace, Joker.

He couldn't help but smirk. Screw the poker face, this round was his.

SNSNSN

**Hope you liked!**

**Please R&R **

**—HoD91**


End file.
